separation
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: dear. You like the star. Although distance separated us so far. But you always be there for me. And believe, my feeling is never change anymore. POETRYFIC


Ini adalah sesatu yang harusnya nyelip di tengah2 fic 'my silversky'... mungkin semacam missing part gitu... entahlah, jari sang author mendadak menari diatas keyboard di warnet orang (lho?)

Tapi daripada merevisi fic my silversky, mendingan author buat fic sendiri dengan format sendiri yang insyaallah masih bisa dinikmatin...

Ya pasti... ini manifestasi dari apa yang pernah author alami... yah, apapun itu gak penting, silahkan nikmati saja fic singkat, padat dan gaje berikut ini... (author lari sebelum dilempar sandal sama reader)

oia, di fic my silversky kan endingnya ngarang tuh, kalo sekarang murni asli tanpa sentuhan imajinasi (kecuali buat narasi-sok-puitisnya)

desclaimer (tumben?) : bleach milik kubo-sensei... dan poetry cantik di ending cerita ini adalah milik my boyfriend yg ngopas dari eph bhe. ^,^

* * *

><p>Separation<p>

**By : Argentum F Silver-chan**

_Dear_

_You like the star_

_always be there for me although distance separated us so far_

_And believe me_

_that my feeling never change anymore_

_._

Malam yang semakin larut, menenggelamkanya dalam kalut.

Setengah tubuhnya membeku oleh amukan angin bersuhu rendah -dan mati rasa.

Dikatupkan bibirnya yang semburat kebiruan, seperti menahan rasa.

Sejenak ia seperti mendengar langit lirih tertawa.

"Langit yang menghubungkan kita."

Dua tahun berlalu begitu cepat untuknya.

Terlalu cepat untuk mengenal dan memahami setiap jengkal perasaan yang semakin menjadi menyesaki batin yang seolah mati.

Tapi apa daya ia dan segala feeling itu harus tetap tinggal dan menanti.

Sampai 'ia' kembali.

Sesuai janji

tiga tahun lagi.

...

"Maaf ya..." lirih Ichimaru -Gin Ichimaru. Di bawah keteduhan ficas benjamina, mereka berdua bertemu. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya sampai waktu membawa mereka bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti

Tangan Rangiku erat menggenggam sebatang cokelat yang ia terima dari Ichimaru beberapa detik yang lalu -matanya menerawang kosong ke jalan berpaving yang ia pijak. Jaket jeans di pangkuanya nyaris jatuh, kalau saja ia tak cepat-cepat menahan jaket itu.

"Apa...suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tercekat kerongkongan Rangiku, seraya menundukkan kepala sampai rambutnya tergerai ke depan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Berharap ada jawaban dari mulut Ichimaru -jawaban yang diinginkanya.

"Pasti bisa," jawab Ichimaru. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam suaranya. Saat Rangiku perlahan mengangkat wajah, ekor matanya melirik sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah dua tahun terakhir ini mengisi puzzle kosong di batinya, mengisi hari-harinya dengan sesuatu yang manis.

_Persahabatan._

Tapi kenyataan adalah kenyataan. Bahwa persahabatan itu kini telah berubah -menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kompleks yang dinamakan cinta. Dan tak satupun bagian dari hati Rangiku yang memungkirinya. Bahwa ia mencintai sosok yang kini tersenyum manis itu. Gin Ichimaru.

"Soalnya aku pasti pulang! Satu semester sekali! Aku akan kontak kamu..."

Suara tulus itu bergema. Saat itu ujung bibir Rangiku tertarik keatas sedikit -membentuk senyuman khas.

Selulus sekolah -Ichimaru memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikanya ke luar kota. Tentu saja, kecemerlangan otaknya yang tak sanggup disangsikan membawanya ke sebuah sekolah keren di kota lain.

"Di setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Tapi apakah sesingkat ini?"

Ichimaru tersenyum.

Khas.

Mendamaikan.

Senyum perpisahan.

"Ran..." panggil Ichimaru, "Aku duluan ya..." Sosok itu berbalik cepat.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Rangiku.

"Nge game lah. Kutinggal tadi!" jawabnya ringan. Rangiku tersenyum geli, memandang sang pujaan hati.

"Game saja makananmu!" ujarnya dengan tawa canda -mencairkan suasana. Tidak Ichimaru... aku masih ingin bersamamu di sini... bisik Rangiku dalam hati.

"Habis mau bagaimana?" jawab Ichimaru -yang memang maniak game stadium tidak tertolong. Saat itu Rangiku menyipitkan matanya, merasa cemburu dengan game-game sebangsa DotA dan Point Blank yang ternyata lebih disayangi oleh Ichimaru. Ia sendiri nyaris tak mengerti game dan seisinya. Rangiku meredupkan matanya.

"Sini dulu! Duduk dulu!" ujarnya (agak memaksa). Sosok jangkung itu mendekat. Ichimaru duduk di sisi kanan Rangiku seraya meluruskan kakinya. Matanya menerawang rimbun ficas benjamina yang menaungi keduanya.

Rangiku menunduk.

Golak batinya tak kunjung redam.

Terus bergolak terus mendesak.

"Ichimaru tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" bisiknya -lirih.

"Pertanyaan? Yang mana?"

Rangiku mengutarakan cintanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa jawaban Ichimaru? Singkat padat dan jelas : Tolong beri aku waktu.

Waktu? Rangiku menunduk semakin dalam. Waktu terkadang terlalu egois untuk memberi kepastian.

"Yang kemarin..."

Diam -keduanya bungkam. Lirih angin membelai helai daus ficas benjamina, melahirkan sebaris melodi alam, mengiringi debur jantung Rangiku yang mengganas -menggerogoti batinya dengan segala rasa yang sesungguhnya lama ia tahan.

_Cinta._

Samar terdengar tarikan nafas. "AKU JUGA SUKA KAMU!"

Rangiku mengangkat wajah spontan, memastikan pendengaranya tidak sedang berkhianat. Ditatapnya sosok itu. Ichimaru tak pernah berdusta -Rangiku berani menjaminya. Sentakan nafas yang menentukan semuanya.

Ichimaru suka Rangiku!

"...Tapi..." terdengar suara Ichimaru -sesaat seperti ragu. Tanganya bergerak melambangkan kegelisahan. "Umm... bagaimana ya..." lirihnya kikuk.

"Kenapa? Karena kamu akan jauh dari aku?" tanya Rangiku. Ichimaru menggeleng. Wajah pucatnya mengindikasikan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan -entah apa. Sesuatu yang ingin Rangiku tau.

Rangiku mencoba memahaminya.

Cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipaksa.

Asal cinta ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan -itu sudah cukup.

Rangiku mendiri, meraih sesuatu yang tergantung manis di lehernya. Kalung perak. Tanganya bergerak, mengalungkan untaian rantai halus itu ke leher Ichimaru. Ichimaru spontan menunduk -membiarkan kalung itu jatuh di lehernya dan bergantung di sana.

"Tiga tahun lagi..." desis Rangiku, "kembalikan benda ini. Tiga tahun lagi kita harus bertemu..."

"Ya! Aku janji...!"

Suara tanpa keraguan.

Awal manis dari perjalanan panjang dalam sebaris penantian.

"Lalu jawabanmu...?"

"Ya, tunggu tiga tahun lagi deh!"

Ichimaru berbalik pergi, seraya tersenyum manis. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kemantapan janji.

"Mau nge game?" tanya Rangiku.

"Iya. daaaggg!"

Tangan itu melambai, mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sosok Ichimaru menghilang di balik lalu lalang kendaraan. Tapi di benak Rangiku masih terukir senyum manis dan suara lembutnya. Mendamaikan.

Rangiku meraba lehernya. Kosong tanpa kalung. "Akan kutunggu tiga tahun lagi..." bisiknya lirih

...

Malam semakin sepi. Rangiku meletakkan tubuhnya di pembaringan -dalam diam. Beberapa menit yang lalu adik perempuanya, Hinamori, meninggalkanya untuk tidur karena hari sudah larut. Hinamori yang piawai mencabik senar gitar selalu menghibur hatinya. Tapi berhubung gitaris kesayanganya itu sudah ditumbangkan oleh kantuk, maka kini ia sendirian di kamar.

Memandang eternit dengan tatapan sayu. Hatinya sedang mencoba mengumpulkan serpihan irama hatinya -membentuknya menjadi sebuah lagu jiwa yang bergaung dalam kekosongan. Wajahnya mengindikasikan gundah. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar menurutnya...menunggu selama itu sampai sang amor datang menyapa, dan mengembalikan cinta diantara ia dan Ichimaru.

Handphone Rangiku bergetar.

Long distance relation mungkin sebutan yang tepat untuk ia dan Ichimaru. Mereka memang jarang bertemu. Tapi komunikasi melalui media hp dan internet terus berlanjut. Rangiku membaca sekilas pesan yang tertera di layar.

Curhat biasa. Hal yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap hari -saling berbagi rasa dan cerita.

Tapi jarang sekali menyinggung tentang cinta.

Rangiku mendesah pasrah seraya merebahkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Kepalanya mengilas balik memori-memorinya dengan pangeran hati.

Dzzztt...dzzztt... hp berdering tajam. Rangiku meraihnya dengan antusias, mencermati layar hp nya.

_kehabisan topik. Mau ngobrol apa nih? Ada opini?_ Tulis Ichimaru. Rangiku meringis. Jemarinya menari diatas tuts.

_Ichimaru sendiri punya opini apa?_ Balasnya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama sampai hp berbunyi kembali. Pesan dari yang pujaan hati.

_Gini deh... Rangiku mau tidak menjadi orang yang spesial di hatiku? maukah Rangiku jadi 'pacar' ku?_

Sebaris kalimat yang mungkin mengubah hidup Rangiku sekarang dan seterusnya. Seperti inersia, jantung Rangiku tersentak hebat, Rasa hatinya meluap -nyaris terlonjak dan bersorak. Sang pangeran hati mengulurkan tanganya, menawarkan cinta tulusnya. Memias wajahnya dalam bahagia. Jemarinya menari diatas tuts lagi.

_Ya. Aku mau._

...

Ichimaru akan berangkat melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar kota hari ini. Hari ini juga pertemuan terakhir Rangiku denganya. Sampai waktu kembali dan mempertemukan mereka...

Rasa hati takkan berubah

Walau ribuan kilo mereka terpisah

Kesetiaan cinta akan tetap ada

Sampai nanti waktu kembali diantara mereka

Rangiku di sini -menunggu

Sang pujaan hati kembali sampai mereka bertemu melepas rindu.

"Ini bukan perpisahan. Tapi penantian awal dari semua keindahan antara kamu dan aku" bisik Ichimaru. Pagi itu -sebelum mereka berpisah- mereka bertemu di taman tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Di bawah rimbun ficas benjamina.

Ichimaru dan beberapa rekan parkurnya sedang berlatih di sana.

"Gak ikut banting tubuh?" komentar Rangiku.

"Gak. Kurang kerjaan saja mereka. Jalan bisa dilewati baik-baik kok malah lompat-lompat begitu," balas Ichimaru datar

Rangiku tertawa

Irama hati yang mulai tertata

Duduk bersanding dengan sang cinta. Ia mulai memejamkan mata.

Nyaman.

Kuharap rasa nyaman ini tidak cepat berakhir.

Mereka tertawa, saling berbagi cerita. Sesekali mengomentari para jagoan parkur yang saling mengadu kelentingan badan di sebuah tugu batu. Matahari kian meninggi, menyebar kehangatnya keatas bumi. Rangiku melepas jaketnya -mencoba merasakan partikel yang dihasilkan pembakaran atom helium dari atas sana. Telinganya sabar menyimak setiap ucapan Ichimaru.

Sesekali ia tersenyum geli.

Sesekali pula melempar gumaman setengah tidak peduli.

Ichimaru sharing manis pahit perjuanganya dengan seorang sahabatnya. Rangiku suka. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di bangku semen panjang itu dengan gurat wajah ceria.

"Tuh, tuh! Yang pakai baju putih tuh! Sinis banget tatapanya," komentar Ichimaru seraya menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sedang melakukan salto, melempar kaki jenjangnya melampaui tugu batu dengan kelentingan gila dan menciptakan sebuah gerakan keren di udara.

Pemuda itu terkikik. Matanya awas menatap Ichimaru dan Rangiku -yah, sinis memang. Lebih tepatnya, tatapan mengejek.

"Harus dibalas tatap tuh!" sahut Ichimaru menyeringai tajam. Pemuda berkaos putih itu tergelak.

"Pajak jadian oi!" teriaknya melengking. Ichimaru mendelik galak. Tatapanya nakal menginteruksi (atau memaksa) sang pemuda dan gerombolanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Atau setidaknya menjauh dari tempat ia dan Rangiku.

Rangiku tertawa.

"Itu si Abarai!" Kata Ichimaru gemas, "Yang tadi Shuuhei, Izuru dan Ashido. Anak-anak yang suka parkur yang datang cuma empat, padahal ini kan hari terakhir... aku mau pamitan..."

Sejenak Rangiku menggigit bibirnya. "Jangan bilang hari terakhir dong!" ujarnya manja seraya menonjok sisi bahu Ichimaru. Ichimaru tersenyum.

_Senyum manis yang mendamaikan._

_Khas dan menyejukkan._

_Tapi jika senyum itu lenyap untuk sementara, apakah waktu yang akan dipersalahkan?_

_Jika memang ini perpisahan..._

_...setidaknya ikatlah kami dengan janji -sampai kami kembali dipertemukan..._

"Kau ini ada-ada saja!" balas Rangiku.

_Aku senang mengenal kehidupanmu lebih jauh_

_Kebersamaan kita selama inilah yang membangun puzzle cintaku menjadi tak rapuh_

_Tapi selepas semua ini berakhir, kau akan pergi_

_Walau aku tau kau nanti akan kembali_

_Tapi tetap berat rasa hati ini_

_Aku tau kau akan setia jauh di sana_

_Begitu pula aku di sini -akan setia_

_Atas nama cinta_

"Ichimaru!" jeritan Shuuhei menginterupsi. Mereka menoleh. Shuuhei melambaikan tanganya pada Ichimaru, memberi isyarat agar ia mendekat. Ichimaru bangkit, menghampiri gerombolan itu. Mereka bercakap-cakap sejenak.

Rangiku menunggu dengan sabar -merenungi sesuatu dalam hatinya.

_Kepalanya menengadah._

_Kepada langit teduh tak bersalah._

_Jiwa rapuh meluruh pasrah._

_Sampai entah kapan -mereka akan bertemu setelah berpisah._

"Kuharap ini perpisahan yang singkat," ujar Rangiku lirih. Tiba-tiba Ichimaru datang, berlari-lari kecil.

"Ran, aku pamit!" serunya, "teman-teman mau pergi, ke stadion"

"Mau apa?" tanya Rangiku penasaran seraya mengenakan jaketnya.

"Entah. Aku kan gak ikut pembicaraan tadi. Sorry ya!"

_Waktu cepat berlalu ya?_

"Ya," jawab Rangiku. Mereka berjabat tangan.

Tapi Rangiku menahan tangan Ichimaru sejenak.

_Hatinya pelan bergolak._

_Rasa jiwa yang tak bisa diaksara._

_Menjajah kembali di saat-saat terakhir mereka bersama._

_Sentuhan kecil yang menjadi limit semuanya._

_Mereka akan berpisah._

_Sampai mereka bertemu lagi... entahlah..._

"Ini hari terindah dalam hidupku," lirih Rangiku -mewakili perasaanya.

Ichimaru menyeringai, menampakkan senyum tulusnya...

"Rangiku... suki desu. Genki da ne. Ja..."

...

Belaian angin terasa lebih kentara. Mobil melaju membelah atmosfir dunia. Sebaris janji mengikat hati. Sampai mereka dipertemukan kembali.

Ichimaru memejamkan matanya. Terakhir kali ia menghembuskan nafas di kota ini. Mobil itu membawanya jauh... jauh dan semakin jauh...

"Ran..." lirihnya "Ingatlah langit menghubungkan kita." Tanganya meraba leher, menggenggam erat kalung perak itu. "Tunggu aku ya..."

_ada hal yg perlu kau tahu_

_aku mencintaimu lebih dari yg kau tahu_

_tunggulah aku.._

_hingga saat kita bertemu, saat itu kan kutunggu..._

_karena hatiku hanya untukmu... ^.^_

**FIN**


End file.
